


Fortune Cookie Tales V

by BuffyRowan



Series: Fortune Cookie Tales [5]
Category: Hustle
Genre: Fortune Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacie just couldn't resist playing the game when she ate Chinese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Cookie Tales V

It was one of the very few things about Stacie Mickey disliked: she couldn't eat Chinese among friends without playing the game with the fortunes. It was like the cracking of the cookie immediately regressed her back to the teenager who'd first learned to add "-in bed" to the fortunes. But Stacie had picked up take-out, so he was stuck with it. Almost everyone had quickly opened their cookies when the time came, just to get the big production over with.

"Ash, come on, let me see what is says," Stacie wheedled, her hand darting just a fraction too slowly to snatch the little slip from the older man. "It /must/ be good if you're blushing like that!"

Ash shot Mickey and Albert pleading looks, but neither man moved to intercede. They'd already suffered Stacie's giggling over their fortunes. "Ah, come on, can't a bloke have a bit of privacy these days?"

"Not in this crowd!" Danny came from behind Ash while he was focused on fighting off Stacie. He bolted to the other side of the room before he stopped to read aloud, "You are the mast in every situation--in bed." Danny grinned, "I'd say that's true, Three Socks, wouldn't you? And I'm the lucky bastard that benefits from it, eh?"

Ash's eyes narrowed and a slow smirk spread across his face, "Oh, I'll show you the mast, Danny." Ash was up and chasing Danny towards the bedrooms in a flash.

Mickey and the others quickly moved to grab their coats. "Think two hours will do it?"

Albert started to answer when a loud thud and whoops of laughter interrupted him. "Better make it three to be on the safe side."

"Agreed."

As they walked towards a nearby ice cream shop, Mickey grinned. From the look on Stacie's face, she might not play the game the next time they got Chinese.


End file.
